Estar contigo para navidad
by Yuichiro
Summary: Navidad, época para pasar en familia, pero la familia no siempre son los vínculos de sangre, y nuestros gemelos favoritos están por entenderlo, cuando en estas fiestas descubran, quien son en verdad a los que deben darles ese titulo


**_Hola, hola, hola, FELIZ NAVIDAD MI GENTE, como se los prometí aquí tienen su capítulo especial de navidad, les digo que tiene algunas cosas que probablemente nunca esperarían escuchar de mi (o a lo mejor no) pero bueno, feliz navidad, Nos leemos abajo._**

 ** _Estar contigo para navidad_**

La nieve caía con calma por Gravity Falls, cosas que sería rara si los noroeste no hubieran ambientado el pueblo para darle una imagen "más decente" al lugar para salir en una revista de quien sabe dónde, los gemelos Pines ahora estaban en la cabaña del misterio poniendo las decoraciones junto a sus tíos…

\- No puedo creer que sus padres los hayan traído para las fiestas- hablo Ford mientras colgaba una guirnaldas con Mabel.

\- No te sorprendas tanto- dijo ella desanimada, desde que los gemelos menores pasaron su primer verano en el pueblo sus padres e habían distanciado de ellos, ahora buscaban cualquier pretexto para dejarlos en algún lugar y desentenderse hasta que terminaba el plazo- En acción de gracias nos dejaron con unos tíos que ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres y al volver, venían bronceados y con unas calcomanías en el auto que decían "YO AMO MALIBU"

\- No puedo creer que sean tan malos padres- Dijo Stan saliendo de la cocina, el y Dipper se estaban encargando de la cena de navidad.

\- Pues créelo tío- dijo Mabel.

\- Es un milagro que dijeran que estarían aquí antes de que fuera navidad- hablo Dipper quien se limpiaba las manos- Termine el relleno tío Stan, solo falta ponerlo dentro del pavo y hornear- dijo el chico.

\- Aun n puedo creer que tengan 17 años- Hablo Ford, y es que los pequeños gemelos ahora tenían sus notorios 17, el ue sus padres los descuidaran desde los 13 era la principal causa de que los chicos pasaran todas sus vacaciones de verano y navideñas con sus tíos en Gravity falls.

\- Por lo menos pasaran la navidad con ustedes para variar- Hablo Stan, en eso recibió una llamada, fue a la otra habitación para contestar.

\- Y… ¿Cómo va la universidad?- Los gemelos ya se habían graduado de preparatoria y debían elegir una universidad.

\- Yo iré a Stanford- hablo Mabel, la chica había obtenido una beca, nadie sabía cómo, y como rechazar algo gratuito, ella ya tenía todo preparaba para abril.

\- Oh Vaya que es increíble Mabel, te deseo suerte- La felicito Ford- ¿Qué hay de ti Dipper?

\- Aun no lo sé- el chico había recibido varias aceptaciones y recomendaciones de distintas escuelas internacionales, pero aun no elegía una, según él tenía que pensarlo- Debo ver todas mis posibilidades…

\- Chicos- Entro Stan en la sala- Era Soos, dijo que se tardaría un poco más ya que su abuela tuvo algunos problemas pero que todo estaba bien ahora y llegaría antes de la cena.

\- Me alegro, ¿Qué hay de Wendy?- pregunto Mabel, desde que pasaban la navidad juntos la familia Pines, esta sería le primera vez en la que todos se reunirían, la familia de Wendy había decidido ir a un "Campamento súper masculino" junto a los hombres tauro, dejando atrás a la chica, quien, al no verse con planes dijo que pasaría las fiestas en la cabaña con los chicos.

\- Dijo que llegaría en unas 3 horas, que tuvo contratiempos con su auto- Término de informar.

\- Que bien que todos podremos estar juntos durante las fiestas, ¿no te parece Dipper?- Mabel volteo a ver a su hermano que veía por la ventana con cierto aire nostálgico pero preocupado- Segura que ella está bien, no te reocupes tanto le susurro para huir del lugar velozmente.

\- ¿Eh?- Se sonrojo, ella sabía en quien pensaba, su hermana podía ser muy perceptiva- Ojala Mabel tenga razón…- Dijo volviendo a ver por la ventana, ya se estaba poniendo el sol…

Mientras los Pines adornaban la cabaña, en la mansión Noroeste se encontraban los grandes magantes sentados en un gran salón decorado para la fecha pero sin sentirse realmente el ambiente navideño, era un lugar más al estilo de un grinch disfrazado para no ser descubierto, pero la historia principal se centra dentro de la habitación de Pacifica Noroeste, ella se encontraba metida en la bañera de su habitación, dándose un "relajante" baño de burbujas.

\- ¿Por qué rayos no me creen…?- La chica había sido expulsada de su ya… 6 internado, y esta vez, no había sido su culpa- La única vez que no soy responsable por mi expulsión- La chica había logrado que la expulsasen antes solo con una mala actitud y múltiples quejas sobre su conducta, molestando a sus padres, pero siempre admitiendo que ella era responsable, pero esta vez, la habían inculpado, una de sus compañera se había revelado contra su profesor de química y hecho explotar el laboratorio, aprovechando que ella había vuelto un poco antes de la explosión para huir y así culparla, sus padres en lugar de su habitual interrogatorio, solo la agredieron e insultaron- No sé porque creí que podrían entender…

La chica llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de redimir la relación con sus padres, de que vieran el mundo de la forma que ella lo veía desde esa fiesta hace 5 años.

\- Ha pasado mucho- Ella recordaba con claridad esa noche donde se vio atrapada por lo sobre natural donde logro hacer a sus primeras y aun mejores amigas, también fue la noche donde por fin abrió los ojos y vio lo asquerosa que era su familia, pero más importante, esa fue la noche en la que el chico Pines inicio su camino para llegar hasta su corazón- Aun habiendo pasado años, soy incapaz de entender… ¿Cómo termine enamorándome de ti?- ella sonrió divertida.

 _Cuando empezó, no era amor, era imposible que fuera amor…_

Pero llego el otro verano, y sus aventuras comenzaron otra vez, aun con los montones de obstáculos que tuvieron, llegaron al final, fue lo mismo por el 3 verano, donde se dio cuenta de que ya era irremplazables para ella, y se lo confirmo al enfrentarse a unos fantasmas que trataron de tomar su cuerpo… El chico Pines, buscando salvar a su hermana le demostró que era capaz de ser más valiente que nadie…

 **Flash Back**

\- ELLA ES NUESTRA, AHORA PODREMOS GOBERNAR ESTE MUNDO- Uno de los espíritus estaba por entrar en Mabel, quitándole su cuerpo y destruyendo su alma.

\- ALTO- El grito de Dipper quien entro seguido de Pacifica, y llevando una pistola bastante antigua- SUELTEN A MI HERMANA AHORA.

\- Esas cosas mortales no son capaces de hacernos na- La bala había impactado justo en la frente haciendo que desapareciese el espectro como si fuese humo.

\- Que bien que el agua bendita si funciono- se dijo a sí mismo.

\- DESTRUYANLOS- Grito uno lanzándose contra los chicos, Pacifica increíblemente aterrada se ocultó detrás de dipper, pero él, les hizo frente y ataco solo con la idea de recuperar a su hermana, logrando eliminar a todos los fantasmas luego de llevarlos hasta la fuente de agua vendita, cuando recupero a su hermana y regreso a ser un chico curioso y calmado…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _Entonces no era amor, definitivamente no era amor, Pero ya era algo…_

Pero el paso final con el que el chico llego hasta el oyó que tenía su corazón y se enterró en el completa y totalmente, y todo se dio irónicamente en San Valentín, el país había tenido problemas electorales y con las clases suspendidas, los gemelos llegaron en febrero y pasaron las fiestas en el lugar, y ella por primera vez entrego chocolates de san Valentín en persona, antes los habían enviado por correo, y ahora ese año por fin había aceptado que le atraía un poco el chico Pines.

 **Flash Back**

\- Vamos Paz, no es tan difícil- La animaba Mabel, las chicas se habían reunido para hacer y entregar los chocolates, Mabel, Candy y Grenda ya habían entregado los suyos, solo faltaba o Noroeste- Solo es Dipper, no puede ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

\- AH~ Ok, ya lo hago Mabel, solo no molestes- Ya un poco más decidida, e iniciando su camino hacia Dipper, quien en el centro del Centro comercial parecía esperar a alguien, se encontraban lejos del pueblo, pues Stan había arrastrado a los chicos a un centro ambulante que misteriosamente era del tamaño como de la mansión de la rubia.

\- Di-Dipper- La chica lo llamo y el volteo a verla, antes de que llegara a él, una chica empujo a Pacifica haciendo que la bolsa de la rubia callera dejando a la vista un malogrado corazón de chocolate.

\- Oh por dios- La chica que la empujo ahora se reía con ganas- Tu hiciste eso ¿verdad? JAJAJAJAJAJA- La rubia se moría de la vergüenza, ella había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer ese simple chocolate, vio como Dipper se acercaba, también sintió como Mabel se detenía al ver a su hermano frente al dulce, él la miro, luego la bolsa, después él chocolate, entonces lo levanto y empezó a comerlo sorprendiendo a todos, la chica paro de reír en seco.

\- ¿Enserio te comerás eso?- Pregunto asqueada.

\- Si- fue simple respuesta.

\- Pero esta todo horrible y seguro sabe asqueroso.

\- Ella lo hizo por mí- contesto mientras se metía la última parte del postre en la boca y se limpiaba, recogía la bolsa y se levantaba- El simple hecho de que ella lo preparara para mí lo hace lo mejor que jamás me hayan dado, porque sus sentimientos estaban en el- el chico sonríe dulcemente, dejando sin palabras a la chica mientras ayuda él ayuda a la rubia a levantarse- Gracias…

\- No hay de que- Pacifica respondió a la sonrisa del chico, que la saco de entre la multitud de chismosos jalándola de la mano.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _Para esa entonces no era nada menos que amor…_

Estaba completamente enamorada de Dipper Pines, por dios ¡LO ADMITIA DESDE HACE MUCHO! Pero por desgracia ahora tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos, sus padres estaba por enviarla a Londres para que estudiara la universidad lejos de ella, como siempre totalmente sola…

\- Que alegría- Y esta vez, así es como pasaría su navidad, Sola…

Sus padres luego de su "agradable" reencuentro después de volver del internado la habían castigado, no le permitían salir de su habitación, la comida la era entregada ahí, tenía su propio baño, internet y tv por cable, era como rapunzel en el tiempo moderno. Había hablado con los gemelos por las redes sociales y por teléfono, por eso sabía que se encontraban en el pueblo, y ella tenía un deseo imposible de navidad.

\- Desearía… poder estar contigo…- Dijo ella buscando su ropa para la ocasión, se había quedado en la bañera tanto tiempo que ya se iba a empezar a arrugarse, al salir ya era de noche, busco en su habitación para encontrar un hermoso vestido violeta entallado por la cintura con una caída en casada con final sobre las rodillas con un saco negro medianamente claro, el vestido tenía una nota con las palabras "Es el ultimo regalo que te daremos" obviamente de sus padres- Por lo menos es bonito…

Ella se vistió y dejo entrar a las sirvientas que empezaron a ordenar y ambientar su habitación.

Ahora en la ya decorada cabaña del misterio, todos de encontraban en lla cocina con una mesa gigante con Wendy y Stan preparando todos los platos, Mabel y Ford hacían el ponche mientras Dipper vigilaba el pavo, en eso sonó el timbre, Stan fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con los padres de los gemelos, se saludaron con tranquilidad y los adultos recién llegados entraron encontrando a Mabel y Dipper en la cocina, se saludaron como siempre, con un hola sin mucho sentimiento.

Una hora más paso en el reloj y ya se marcaban las 11:30, y todos estaban en la mesa, los padres de los gemelos se impacientaban.

\- Stan se puede saber, ¿Por qué aun rayos no comemos?- Dijo molesto el hombre molesto.

\- Aun falta que lleguen Soos y su abuela- le dijo fastidiado, el hombre había llegado solo con la intención de comer de su mesa, llevarse a los chicos y después quien sabe qué.

\- ¿Soos? ¿Tu empleado?- Comento molestándose más el hombre- ¿Se puede saber porque esperamos a un simple empleado?

\- ¿Y que hace aquí está chica?- Hablo la madre vio a Wendy.

\- Ustedes…- Ford se contenía, pero esos 2 ya se estaban pasando, ellos solo llegaron a comer eh irse, y como no se dio su plan, ahora criticaban a las personas, eran sencillamente fastidiosos de escuchar…

\- Vamos a comer ya…- El hombre se cayó en cuanto Dipper golpeo la mesa y Mabel se levantó.

\- Saben…- Empezó Mabel- Esperábamos que solo esta vez, las fiestas pudieran pasarse con tranquilidad, en familia…

\- Pues si eso es solo deberíamos echar a esa pelirroja y…- La madre de los chicos hablo siendo callada por la mirada de Dipper.

\- Deja que termine…- Fueron las frías palabras del chico, asustando incluso a su padre.

\- Gracias Dip- Dijo Mabel, luego volvió su vista a sus padres- Esta se supone es una oportunidad para pasarla bien, para conversar, reír y jugar juntos, pero me doy cuento de que con ustedes eso no va a pasar- los padres vieron a Mabel como si le saliese una tercera cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir jovencita, somos tus padres…?- su padre fue callado por Dipper.

\- OH SI, ¿AHORA SON NUESTROS PADRES?- Dipper escupió las palabras sorprendiendo a todos en la sala- ES MUY DIVERTIDO, ¿saben? Fui buleado por toda la escuela por 3 años- Sus padres se mostraron sorprendidos al igual que sus tíos y Wendy, los últimos 3 por ver que al parecer los padres de los gemelos no sabían nada- Si, tampoco sabían que gane 3 premios interestatales en laberintos imposibles, que tengo becas artísticas, NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUE ME GUSTA LA MUSICA- El chico soltaba todo- No saben nada, ¿y tienen el descaro de llamarse nuestros padres?

\- Que no sepamos algunas cosas….- Su madre fue interrumpido ahora por Mabel.

\- ALGUNAS COASAS, NI SIQUIERAS SABES QUE YA NO SOY VIRGEN- Y esa declaración les cayó como agua fría a sus padres, su hija, ya no era virgen… Ok tenía 17 y podía tomar sus decisiones, pero eso era algo que al menos una madre debía saber…

\- ¿Enserio…- Hablo Ford.

\- …No lo…- Ahora fue Stan.

\- …Sabían?- culmino Wendy.

Los padres de los gemelos estaban en Shock, hasta la pelirroja sabia, ellos se quedaron cayados, en verdad que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

\- Dip tampoco lo es…- Comento con una sonrisa y eso creo aún más sorpresa en los padres.

\- Mabel, no tenías que contarles eso…- Dipper estaba muy avergonzado porque su secreto saliese a la luz.

\- Nos hundimos los 2 hermano- Sonrió ella, en eso sonó la puerta.

\- HOLA SEÑOR PINES- Grito Soos abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a su abuela- Traigo pastel de frutas y muchos regalos…- Soos animo el ambiente de golpe y todos se divertían excepto los 2 padres.

\- Oye Dip- Lo llamo Soos- Te noto distante amiguito.

\- No es nada amigo…- En eso el sintió como algo cálido le caía encima, al ver se encontró con un abrigo y detrás estaba su hermana con todos sonriendo, ella lo empujo hasta la puerta- Mabel, ¿Qué haces?

\- Faltan 20 minutos- dijo ella mientras acomodaba a su hermano, una vez e estuvo fuera- Si corroes llegaras en 5, ahora Dip, hazte un favor a ti, a mí, y a ella…- Dipper pareció comprender- Tráela, no será lo mismo si ella falta…

\- Mabel…

\- VE POR ELLA- Escucharon los gemelos y todos menos los obvios excluidos sonreían y lo animaban.

\- Chicos- Atrapo unas llaves con el símbolo de interrogación de llavero.

\- Llévate el carrito, es lo único que funciona- dijo Stan.

\- Y también toma esto- Mabel le dio su garfio volador- Con esto de seguro llegaras a donde ella este.

\- Si- el chico salió y encendió el carrito- Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, con ella- Les dijo a todos.

\- SUERTE- fue el grito general y el corrió a toda marcha…

Y es que Dipper tenía muchas razones para ir por ella, miles de hecho, una de las principales era el besarla de nuevo… Porque si, Dipper había besado a Pacifica, y eso era lo más inocente que habían hecho, evitando los detalles, una fiesta con alcohol a los 15 nunca traía buenos resultados, al menos no sin consecuencias… Esa noche no la recordaba, pero si la mañana y el encontrar a la chica a su lado…

\- Solo eso me basto para saber que quería ver todas las mañanas- Se dijo irónico, era muy mal visto que adolescente de 15 hicieran "eso" pero el solo sabía que gracias a "eso" estaba seguro de que quería pasar su vida con ella.

\- Solo espera un poco- Dijo ya llegado a la zona boscosa que ocultaba los pasajes secretos que entraban a la afamada mansión Noroeste.

Mientras que en su habitación estaba la rubia totalmente sola en su habitación, con el vestido, sentada frente a una hermosa mesa decorada con velas y una exquisita cena frente a ella, ya faltaban 12 minutos para que marcara la hora.

\- Es una tontería creer que llegaras justo en el momento preciso para desearme feliz navidad…- Dijo al aire con ironía.

\- Tienes razón, eso sería llegar tarde, muy tarde…- escucho una voz cerca de su oído y estremeció, pero esa voz la reconoció, y se tranquilizó aún más al sentir unos brazos rodeándola en un suave y cariñoso abrazo- Perdona la demora… Debí haber llegado antes…

\- Llegaste y eso basta- Sonrió, de la manera más sincera de toda su vida, se giró y lo abrazo al también.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo él haciéndola sentir curiosa- Hay gente esperando…

\- ¿Y cómo planeas que nos vayamos?- Él le enseño el Garfio volador aun en el abrazo- Ya veo.

\- Escuche que te iras a Londres…

\- Si, al "King´s College" ¿Porque?

\- Bueno…- Saco del bolsillo interno del abrigo una carta- Me haría el honor de leer el sobre.

\- Bien…- Dijo un tanto desconfiada- "Para Dipper Pines, de…"

\- ¿De…? Vamos, no me dejes con la duda- Dijo el Jugando, Ella estaba eufórica.

\- Del comité de aceptación del "King´s College"- ella estaba increíblemente feliz.

\- Feliz Navidad Paz- Le dijo Dipper, ella no lo soporto más e inmediatamente beso al chico, él le correspondió casi al instante

\- Feliz navidad Dip…- Dijo ella.

\- Me temo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo…- Al ver el reloj solo faltaban 5 para la media noche- Mejor nos movemos- Tomo a la chica por la cintura, ella apenas y alcanzo su abrigo, luego usando el garfio salieron disparados por el aire- Cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo…

\- Puede esperar a estar en el suelo…

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- con eso ella olvido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció.

\- SI- grito eufórica aferrándose más al chico a su lado, cuando llegaron al suelo repitieron el beso que se dieron en la habitación de la rubia- Mabel nos espera ¿No?

\- Claro que sí- Dijo y ambos subieron al carrito de golf y fueron hasta la cabaña.

\- Si que te tardaste Dip- Dijo Mabel al recibir a su hermano y a Pacifica- Ya queda un solo minuto para las 12, siéntense de una vez- dicho esto los empujo a unos asientos vacíos y se sentó junto a Pacifica, Dipper tenía a Soos a un lado y a la rubia del otro.

\- Veo que te fue bien amiguito- Dijo Soos al ver las manos entrelazadas de Dipper y Pacifica.

\- Como no tienes ni idea…- Vio la mesa y no capto señal de sus padres- ¿Dónde están…?

\- Se fueron después de ti- le dijo Stan.

\- Dijeron que no encajan aquí- Termino Ford.

 _5_

\- Esto ha sido muy especial para mí- dijo Pacifica.

 _4_

\- Nunca había estado en una situación similar antes, ya saben, dulce y tierna en las fiestas- Ahora fue Wendy.

 _3_

\- Ustedes son mi segunda familia Chicos- Dijo Soos siendo abrazado por su abuela.

 _2_

\- Fue una locura todo hasta ahora- Fue Mabel, Stan y Ford.

 _1_

\- Pero ha sido maravilloso- Dijo Dipper mientras se acercaba a Pacifica.

 _0_

\- FELIIZ NAVIDAD- Gritaron todos menos Dipper y Pacifica quienes se besaban en ese momento.

\- Creo que a estos 2 no les falta el muérdago…- Dijo cómico Stan.

\- Ha comer- Dijo Mabel e iniciaron su cena de Navidad.

\- La mejor navidad de todas- Dijo Pacifica mientras comía algo de pavo.

\- Quedan muchas más por delante, ¿segura de querer afirmar eso?- Bromeo Dipper.

\- Bien, es la mejor navidad… hasta ahora- Dijo y sonrió.

Y es que en verdad, esa navidad, fue solo el comienzo…

 ** _Bueno, ya saben, feliz navidad de nuevo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben que volveré para enero, fue bueno leerlos de nuevo, nos vemos_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


End file.
